


Take Off Your Armor, Stay a While

by Entwinedlove



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Early Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Aloy seeks out Petra after the Battle for the Spire.
Relationships: Aloy/Petra Forgewoman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Of Earth & Extinction, Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Take Off Your Armor, Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ried (riiiied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/gifts).



When Aloy finally, wearily, made her way back into Meridian after the battle with the Eclipse, she had a blazing headache and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the bed given to her in Olin's former house, but instead, she headed for where they were keeping the wounded.

She had an Oseram heavy weapons expert to check on.

There were several people acting as healers in the infirmary that Aloy recognized, including Vanasha and the Dowager Queen Nasadi. As Aloy shifted back and forth on her feet to see over some of the people closest to the door, Vanasha came over to her. She had already traded her armor for her violet robes, and she wore a linen apron over them. It had smears of drying blood where she'd wiped her hands on it.

"You took quite the hit when the ridge came down. Do you want me to have a look at your head?" Vanasha asked. Her playfulness was toned down, and Aloy could see why. There were more people injured here than she'd been told by Teb. She could see Sun-Priests praying over still bodies in the far corner of the room.

Aloy blinked and shook her head, and the pain made her stomach roll in disagreement. "Huh?"

"You have a headache, don't you? You should come sit down over here, and let me make you some tea."

As Vanasha turned to lead Aloy to an open bed, Aloy reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Is Petra here?"

Vanasha's knowing grin was something Aloy may have said something about before, but between her fatigue and worry and headache, she didn't bother. "Petra Forgewoman, huh? Yes, she's over there," she gestured towards a group of patients, joking and laughing with each other from their cots. There were heavy Oseram breastplates and mail in a makeshift pile against the wall. "I think she sustained some burns, though she said it wasn't anything worse than what she's received from her forge." She let Aloy in their direction instead and procured a cot near Petra.

"Aloy!" Petra greeted exuberantly. "How'd you fare? All your teeth still there? No burns from the Cannon?"

Sinking onto the bed Vanasha got for her, Aloy said, "Petra, I'm glad to see that you're okay." She looked down at her Shield Weaver armor and watched the way the light shimmered through it. She should probably take that off while she was in here. "No burns. The ridge came down on my head, though."

"And here's some tea to help with the headache," Vanasha interrupted, handing Aloy cup with steaming liquid inside.

"Thanks," Aloy said to Vanasha before turning her attention back on Petra. There were bandages wrapped over her forearms and a gash on her eyebrow. "How about you; not too hurt?"

Petra's voice was quieter now that she knew about Aloy's headache, though the other Oseram around them were just as rowdy. "I'm all right. Nothing I can't heal from. So is the threat over? The Eclipse defeated, and whatever was headed to the Spire taken care of?"

Aloy took a sip of the tea and nodded a little. "It's over. For now. There's still a lot to do. Rebuilding here, rebuilding GAIA—"

"What's GAIA?" Petra asked as she used one bandaged wrist to gently scratch the other.

"It's a—" Aloy started, but paused. How could she ever possibly explain it all? She reached up to rub at her temple. "It's a long story, about the history of the world and the Old Ones."

"Maybe you can tell it to me, in parts."

"I thought you weren't interested in the Old Ones?"

Petra shrugged. "I wasn't interested in speculation, but I think anything you tell me would be the truth. It has something to do with that red glowing thing the machines were dragging towards the Spire, doesn't it?"

"It does." Aloy rubbed at her forehead then scratched at the back of her head. She winced; Petra caught it. "I don't even know where to begin. There's so much."

"How about you begin with a nap." When Aloy opened her mouth to protest, Petra gave her a grin. "You look exhausted. I bet after a good rest, your thoughts will come together in something reasonable. Then you can tell it to me over evening meals, over some strong drinks, like one of the great epics."

"Really?"

"Really."

Aloy smiled and began removing her armor. She tucked it neatly under her cot with her satchel and quiver, then laid down. Sleep _was_ calling.

* . * . *

When Aloy woke, it was early morning; most of the people in the infirmary were asleep. Petra's bed was empty but there was a scraper lens on the tidied blankets. Aloy picked it up and smiled.

She found Petra, arms stilled bandaged, near the elevators talking with Murad. There was a small group of Oseram Tinkers waiting, as well. She spoke to the Tinkers, and they set about working. After assigning the last task, Petra strolled over to Aloy. The early morning sun glinted off the metal structures and cast a warm hue over them both. It lit Petra's brown hair and made it shine, despite her headscarf.

"There's nothing wrong with the elevators is there?" Aloy asked. She shifted on her feet as she looked at the fascinating construct. If she'd stayed in Nora Land she would have never learned about it or even seen anything like it. The life she'd pictured for herself after the Proving seemed like it was someone else's dream, now. She couldn't have fathomed the places she's seen, the people she's met, or the adventures she's had. She was almost glad her life had turned out differently, though she wished there had been less death to bring her here.

"No, but that doesn't mean they can't be made better," Petra answered. "Besides, we can't work on the bridge or the other areas that need rebuilding until the debris is hauled off. Might as well keep busy while we're waiting." She tilted her head and looked Aloy over, noting that Aloy had not redonned her armor. She'd stowed it away in Olin's apartment—her apartment now, according to Murad. "Are you sticking around for a while then?"

Aloy was a little hesitant to agree. She didn't know. There was so much more of this world to explore and learn about. But what good would learning about it be if she couldn't share it with someone? "Yeah, I think I will."


End file.
